1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to a mobile terminal and an operation control method thereof, and more particularly, to a mobile terminal for controlling the execution of screen lock, and a method for controlling the execution of screen lock provided in such a mobile terminal.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
In recent years, as a mobile terminal provides complicated and various functions, considerations are required for the convenience of a user interface (UI) including a screen lock function, and the like.